A Window to the Soul
by Kibou
Summary: How two people who seem destined to be enemies forever stop fighting long enough to see what really lies beneath the surface. Warning:kigo (girlgirl pairing)
1. Shego's view

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any characters used here,or any of it's affiliates.

* * *

For me, the holidays aren't complete without an embarrassing picture of Dr. Drakken. I've got pictures going back to Arbor Day three years ago, and each one of them is a bucket of laughs. My favorite has to be the one picture I took on New Year's where Dr. D got so drunk he thought he was a woman. I almost didn't get a picture, I was laughing so hard. Thankfully, there was a henchman on duty that wasn't stone drunk yet. I made sure to give him a nice bonus so he keeps quiet about it.

I got to give Dr. D some credit, though. He never runs out of ideas, despite how stupid they are. It's nice to have someone around to do the thinking. Don't get me wrong. I'm twice as smart as blue-boy. I'm just not motivated to think up all those schemes. I'd rather sit back and catch up on my reading than plan world takeover. So Drakken thinks, and I give the reality check. It's a flawless system.

It should be, anyway. My life should be a well oiled machine of world conquest, but something always goes wrong. It's always the same thing too. It's always Kim Possible. I gave up trying to count how many times she and her sidekick have ruined our plans. Being familiar with your foe has one advantage, though. It shows you all your weaknesses.

Take Drakken and the buffoon, for example. Neither is too bright. Both are a bit clumsy, but in two very different ways. The buffoon is physically clumsy. He trips over his own feet and right into whatever dangerous equipment Drakken just spent a miniature fortune on. Drakken's mentally clumsy. He doesn't think things through, and can't see the holes in his plans. Drakken and Possible's little pet are opposites in one very important thing: luck. No matter how hard he tries, I don't think Drakken will ever have a lucky day. The buffoon, however, manages to trip in the right place on the right things too often.

I've learned a lot from Kim, too. She's more sociable then I am. She brings people in, while I push them away so I can have more "me" time. We're both aggressive perfectionists when it comes to our work. We do it for the same reason, too. Kimmie would probably lie and say "it's the right thing to do" or some shit like that, but I know better. We do what we do for the adrenaline, plain and simple. I can see it in her eyes. They're focused, looking for a challenge; and when she sees me, she lights up. I feel it too. Sometimes, I've thought of going to steal something just so she'll come and try to stop me. I know it won't work, though. That stupid sidekick would get in the way without Drakken there.

Why have I taken all the time to think this out if I can't even put together a decent evil scheme? Well, my train of thought goes something like this:

'Shego,' I think to myself,' how are you going to take over the world today?'

'Don't care,' I respond. I've only had one sip of coffee at this point, so it's no use pushing myself.

'Then how are you going to take down Kim Possible?' I wonder.

That's when my brain fires up. Next thing I know, I'm knee deep in fashion mags trying to sort out what color my nails should be and how I can finally beat Kimmie. What would be the perfect victory?

Should I break all her bones and leave her to die? Then what would I do for fun? Besides, GJ would hunt my ass down faster then you can say "Aruba!"

Should I break her spirit and leave her crying? I picture it in my head, but it just doesn't seem right. A spiritless Kim Possible just wouldn't be the same Kimmie I have been fighting for so long.

Oh! This dress is to die for, but they don't have it in green. I wonder how this top would look on me. Am I ever going to actually buy something, or am I just going to wear the same outfit for the rest of my life? Well, you know what they say, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Get back on track, Shego! How badly do you want to pummel that stupid cheerleader?

That's how I spend a lot of my free time. Today, I realized something. What I really want is Kim's respect. I want to see amazement in those bright green eyes of hers, instead of the usual anger. I don't want to kill or even defeat her. I just want my arch foe to see how amazing I am.

That's when I ran one of my nifty reality checks. Why in the hell am I getting so sentimental? Since when was my multi-million dollar income enough? What happened to becoming a billionaire? What happened to world conquest? What happened to me? Am I going soft?

Ah,screwit.

I'll do what I want, when I want, and what I want to do right now is go see if Dr. D has a new plan for world conquest!

* * *

Notes: Please Review! I swear I will learn how to indent! 


	2. An Enigma

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any characters, logos, or other niftyness related to that series.I am not receiving any money whatsoever for this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken and Shego had struck again. They had broken into a warehouse, and somehow set off an alarm. The alarm called security. Security called Team Possible. Kim and Ron rushed out of Bueno Nacho and managed to get there just in time to see Henchmen loading stolen goods into a cargo plane.

Since they hadn't been spotted, Ron went out to draw the enemies' attention while Kim snuck around to find Drakken. He was standing next to the truck, ranting about how he was going to "defeat Kim Possible" and "retrain her pet monkey". Kim ran out of her hiding spot.

"Long time no see, Drakken," she taunted, "I thought you had finally given up."

"There you are, you little rat!" Drakken exclaimed, "Shego, get her while I make our escape!"

Shego sauntered over confidently. She and Kim locked eyes, and started right in without saying a word. For the next few minutes, the two enemies were a furious hurricane of kicks, punches and flips. While Ron was busy with the henchmen, Drakken shoved one or two more items in the plane before getting into the cockpit.

"Shego, Come!" Drakken yelled, letting Shego know that her job as a distraction had been successful.

Shego stopped fighting. Just as she turned to sprint off, Kim unexpectedly clutched the larger girl's wrist and pulled Shego into a quick hug. Everyone in the warehouse froze to watch this unprecedented event.

Ron and Drakken had the exact same flabbergasted look.

Shego hastily escaped Kim's embrace and ran to the cockpit of the cargo plane. As Dr. Drakken and his henchwoman escaped, they left behind a very confused Ron Stoppable and an embarrassed but happy Kim.

"KP, that was sick and wrong!" Ron exclaimed, "Now you've got Shego cooties."

"Ron will you stop freaking? That was so not the drama."

"That was so the drama, KP. You hugged Shego!"

Kim sighed, "Yeah, I did."

Ron put his hand on her shoulder, "It's obvious what's going on here. You've been brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" Kim replied, "Come on, Ron. Who would brainwash me?"

"Drakken!"

"Then how come he was just as surprised by what I did as you are?"

"He could have been acting," Ron huffed.

"I don't think Drakken's that smart."

"Or that could just be what he programmed you to think."

"Ron!" Kim said impatiently, "I am not brainwashed! In fact, I'll prove it."

Kim pulled out her trusty Kimmunicator. With a touch of the button, the screen came to life and Wade's familiar face came into view.

"Hey Kim," Wade greeted, "What's up?"

"Ron thinks that Drakken brainwashed me."

"What made him think that?"

From his room, Wade saw a crazed Ron snatch the Kimmunicator.

"Kim hugged Shego!" Ron ranted, "Now tell me that doesn't say 'brainwashing' to you!"

"Hm…" Wade looked a little concerned, "It is a little suspicious, so I'll check. There probably isn't anything to worry about."

Ron handed Kim the Kimmunicator. She was scanned with a variety of different colored lights and pokey-thingies while Ron paced the floor like an expectant father.

"So?" Kim asked once Wade was finished.

"Nothing unusual, but are you sure you're feeling ok?" Wade inquired politely, "You hugging Shego is kind of unexpected."

Kim gave Wade the 'raised eyebrow'. "I'm fine," she said defensively,"but I could use a ride home."

"I'm on it," Wade said before the screen turned off.

Kim and Ron sat on some nearby boxes to wait on further info from Wade. The whole incident had occurred in a giant bomb factory, and Drakken had made off with the machinery and materials to make a number of small bombs. Neither spoke for a while.

"Kim?" Ron broke the uneasy silence.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna forget this ever happened, but don't scare me like that again."

"Thanks, Ron," Kim sounded very relieved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's diary entry, 2 weeks before the bomb warehouse break in:

Dear Diary,

I know this is wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. I mean, she's my arch foe's sidekick. She's wanted by several international justice organizations, and she's a bad person. I can't imagine how people would react if they found out I was attracted to another woman, much less Shego.

Still, I can't take my eyes off her. The way she moves, the fire in her eyes, even the way her hair smells: it makes her irresistible…

It's official. I am majorly crushing on Shego. Maybe I'll get over her with time. I mean, I got over Josh, didn't I?

Kim

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Cyber cookies for all my reviewers! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I wanted it to be presentable. Please read and Review.


	3. Speculation

Drakken jumped into the cockpit and strapped himself in. The plane immediately zoomed off toward his newest lair. Drakken and his assistant, Shego, had just managed to escape his arch foe, Kim Possible, and both were in high spirits.

"Now that was a quick getaway! Good job, Shego."

"Thanks Dr. D. You didn't do so bad either."

"Yes, but something bothers me about this."

"That it was too easy?"

"That Kim Possible hugged you! Isn't that whack? I mean, why would she do that?!?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders and put the plane on auto pilot. "I guess she likes me."

"Yes, but how much? Can we exploit it?"

"Do I look like Mrs. Cleo?" Shego pulled a nail file out of nowhere. "Maybe she wanted to put a tracer on me or something."

Drakken gasped, "How would we know if she out a tracer on you?"

"Well…" Shego speculated idly, "We have a scanner back at the lab."

"But they'll find us!"

"They always find us anyway."

"Hm. I suppose you're right."

"Then we can stop wondering about it."

After a moment of silence, Drakken said, "But what if she wasn't trying to put a tracer on you?"

Shego looked at Drakken annoyedly. "Why don't you ask her? She has a website, for cripes sake!"

"Well," Drakken looked sheepish, "I spent so much money on this plan that I didn't have enough money for an internet connection."

"Wait, so you don't have internet?

"No."

"Then I guess you'll never know."

Drakken was unusually quiet for a few minutes, not that Shego minded any.

"Hey Shego?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you bothered by any of this?"

"Why would I be?"

"The girl you swore you'd beat into a bloody pulp, which you have been fighting for quite some time now, hugged you out of nowhere. Isn't that odd?"

"mm-yup."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

Drakken's sidekick sat up in her chair and looked out over the clouds for a few seconds before simply saying, "No."

Drakken threw his hands up. "I don't get you," he said.

"You aren't supposed to.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been a weird day. As of this morning, it had been two weeks since my last mission and over a month since I'd last seen Drakken and Shego. Today, they showed up, robbing a bomb factory. Ron and I went to stop them. Everything was fine until I saw her. I was so nervous, but happy. Even though I'm sure everyone could hear my heartbeat and my stomach was doing flips, I was really glad that she was ok. We fought, as always, and I can't stop saying how much I love that adrenaline high, but as she turned to go, I wasn't at all upset by the fact that Drakken was getting away with enough bomb material to demolish the Taj Mahal. I was worried that I wouldn't see her for another month. So, somehow, (It might have been the adrenaline...) I managed to pull her into a hug. It was wonderful. I just can't describe it.

Still, I feel guilty. What if this interferes with my work? Despite how I feel, Shego's evil. She belongs in jail. We couldn't ever see each other like normal people, could we? I really have to get my mind off her.

…Why did it have to be her?

Kim


	4. Tango

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any characters, logos, or other niftyness related to that series.I am not receiving any money whatsoever for this story.

* * *

Wade's Incomplete Mission Log:

Mission 157- b:

Enemies(s): Drakken and Shego

Goal: Unknown

Crime(s):  
avoiding arrest  
robbery (bomb factory)  
robbery (A.I. chips)

Notes:  
Robbery # 1 - Security cameras (16:30:40)  
Robbery # 2 - Kimmunicator recording (log #: 4735)

* * *

Rain was falling mercilessly, soaking both girls. The only sources of light were a flood lamp on the roof of a nearby building and the moon. Neither seemed to notice the windy storm as they fought, and the fight became more intense with each passing moment. Suddenly, one faltered, and was thrown against the side of the building.

Kim grunted as she picked herself up off the ground from where Shego had thrown her, ignoring the pain from whatever body parts she had landed on. She put up a defensive stance and waited for the next attack, but it never came. Instead, her green-eyed attacker just stood there with her arms crossed, smiling. She was wondering about something. Kim could see it in the way the black-haired girl's eyes were glittering.

'I wonder,' Shego thought, 'If I can make her look at me the way she did last time.'

Kim didn't lower her guard for fear of falling into a trap. Shego, on the other hand, seemed perfectly relaxed as she stepped toward the redhead.

'She looks so tense.'

Kim tried to take a step back, but she was right up against the side of the building. She threw a punch, but Shego just redirected it and caught her prey's wrist.

"My, what trust you have in me," she mocked.

"As if you've given me any reason to," Kim responded, determined.

A mischievous Shego closed the remaining distance between her and Kim so that her mouth was mere inches from the heroine's ear.

"But I have. Remember the last time you fought me? Remember how close we were?"

Kim nodded. Shego remembered how much softer Kim's expression was, how relaxed her body had been. It was a far cry from the almost angry expression she had today.

"I could have killed you, Kimmie. It would have been so easy. I could've just reached for your neck and dug my nails in."

A fist bathed in green light buried itself in the wall on the other side of Kim's head, freeing her wrist. Though it startled her, no hint of surprise showed on her face. In fact, her face still kept the cool expression throughout.

"In fact, I could kill you right now. You've been distracted lately, and I think we both know why."

Kim's tense, nervous feeling melted as Shego placed a light kiss on her cheek before taking a few steps back.

"See you around, Princess."

Off she went, to another escape, smiling.

* * *

"Hey KP! Drakken escaped again! Where were you?"

"I got tied up with Shego."

"That would also explain why you're so wet." Ron said, "Anyway, Wade's already got someone on the way."

"Super."

"You ok?"

"Hm?"

"Seriously, you've beenkinda offlately."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket to express his agreement. Kim bit her lip, thinking. Maybe it was time she tell Ron that something was up. She could trust him.

"Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ron's voice was slightly concerned.

"How freaked out would you be if I wasn't…straight?"

"So that's what's been bothering you!" Ron dropped all his worries and pulled Kim into a brotherly hug. "Geez, Kim, you had me worried. So who's the lucky girl?"

Kim was overjoyed at how well Ron was taking it so far and didn't want to push her luck, but she felt horrible hiding things from him.

"I – I think, no, I have a crush on Shego," she stuttered, blushing.

Rufus immediately freaked out, and Ron looked like he wanted to do the same, but Kim looked really serious.

"Look," he started, "I'm going to tell you what my father once told me. Never trust a monkey!"

"And what does that have to do with this situation?"

"Shego is like a monkey, Kim. You can't trust her."

"I know that, or at least I used to, but I can't help it."

"Maybe it's a phase."

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm not saying it isn't Creepy and Sick and Wrong, but I can wait it out."

"You mean, you're still my friend."

Ron smiled, "Well, doy!"

* * *

That night, Kim dreamt that she was being swallowed by a hurricane. In the eye of the storm, however, there was a rose the size of a house; and Kim sought safety in its deathly black petals.

Shego dreamt of the affection she had seen in Kim's face, and the slight blush that accompanied it.

Ron dreamt that he was swimming in a pool of cheese when all of a sudden; purple penguins made him the king of wedgieland…

* * *

Author's notes: BIG Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry my last chapter had no author's notes, but it was late when I posted it. I'm seriously considering editing the story after I finish it.

Maui Girl: I understand where you're coming from, but I know people who have honestly thought that at times and felt it made sense given Kim's guilt.

Sarah Frost: Ms. Cleo was a woman who made money by pretending to be a psychic. I don't know if she ever went nationwide, but she did charge a whole lot of money for a phone convo.


End file.
